


Sharing a Cubicle (Day 21)

by whenfandomscollide



Series: Winterspider February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [21]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Office, February Ficlet Challenge, Fluff, M/M, Winterspider February Ficlet Challenge 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22861147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenfandomscollide/pseuds/whenfandomscollide
Summary: Peter's cubicle is already pretty crowded. How's he supposed to fit a new co-worker in there as well?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Series: Winterspider February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619374
Kudos: 62
Collections: Winterspider February Ficlet Challenge 2020





	Sharing a Cubicle (Day 21)

**Author's Note:**

> Winterspider February Ficlet Challenge 2020
> 
> Day 21 Prompt: ~~Holding Hands~~ | ~~Humiliation~~ | **I'm a new employee with the company and I have to share a cubicle with you until my desk is set up** | ~~By streetlight the dark night, a seance down below. There are things that I have done, you should never, ever know~~
> 
> Oh, god. This is probably the most unhappy I've been with anything I've written on here thus far. But I'm behind with posting and exhausted and I'm just throwing it up there and I'll reassess it all later.

“So, you’ll be sharing a cubicle with Peter—”

Peter spun around in his chair to stare as Steve walked in his direction followed by a dark-haired guy wearing a beard.

“Peter, James. James, Peter.” Steve’s voice was brisk, and his expression dared Peter to say anything. Peter swallowed his complaint and let out a sigh.

The other man thrust out his hand towards Peter. “Call me Bucky. Everybody does.”

Peter took it reluctantly, busy frowning at Steve.

“Well, I’ll leave Pete to help you get settled then. If you need anything, you know where to find me.” Steve turned on his heel and strode off, leaving Bucky and Peter in awkward silence.

Bucky looked around the cubicle. “So. I guess we’re sharing then. Um, where should I park it?”

Peter’s cubicle space was overflowing with files and folders in progress and there was barely room for a spare chair, let alone another person and their work as well.

“Uh…let me just move that, and put this over there, and if I stack that with that, not that they’re even related which is why I had them separated in the first place…” Peter’s hands moved quickly to clear a space for Bucky to place his work-issued laptop and then he scurried out of the cubicle and came back a few minutes later with a chair.

“How much have I put you back?” Bucky asked. Peter just raised an eyebrow. “How much have I set you back because we’ve messed up your deconstructed filing cabinet?”

Peter waved a hand dismissively. “Two, three weeks. What does it matter?”

Bucky gaped at him.

“Nah, I’m just kidding. Two, three days, max. I really do have a pretty good idea of what is where. I just prefer having the space to spread things out.” Peter winked to reassure him.

“Huh. OK. Well, the good news is that I’ve been told it will only be about a week or so until they’ve got a permanent space for me. The bad news is, I’ll only get to see your face for about a week or so, because apparently where I’m going is on the other side of the building.” Bucky gave a pretend pout and Peter laughed.

“Are you hitting on me?”

“If I say yes, will you come out for a drink with me after work?”

“You know there’s a policy about intraoffice dating, right?” Peter asked.

“Well,” Bucky said, “one drink with me tonight would not necessarily constitute dating. And if it goes well, in a week, I’ll be on the other side of the building and it wouldn’t be intraoffice dating anymore. It would be interoffice dating, and Steve never mentioned a policy about that.”

Peter looked at him speculatively. “You know, you have a point. I like a man who can problem solve. Yeah, ok. It’s a…not-date.” 

And they both laughed.


End file.
